


Meet The Parents

by reaperlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Flustered Dean, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlove/pseuds/reaperlove
Summary: Meeting the parents for the first time can be a nerve wrecking experience, especially when your significant other behaves like a little brat.





	Meet The Parents

“Stop fidgeting, just looking at you makes me nervous.”

 

Dean only stopped straightening his tie for the millionth time to throw up his hands.

 

“Oh come on Cas, is this really necessary? I look stupid in this fucking monkey suit. And its itchy and hot and did I mention that I look stupid?”

 

Cas had to fight a hard internal battle to restrain himself from rolling his eyes and threatening to send Dean back to the car to take a timeout. He knew it was just Dean’s way of coping with the situation, but the constant complaining and whining was slowly driving him mad. He put on his best fake smile and hoped he didn’t sound too strained.

 

“Yes, Dean, it is important to make a good first impression and no, you do not look stupid. You look handsome and dashing. As soon as we get back home you can change into your usual lumberjack getup…”

 

”Hey, not cool!” Dean outright pouted, Cas chose to simply ignore that and continued.

 

“... or your very manly batman pyjamas,” more pouting and ignoring, ”but for now I need you to be on your best behaviour, can you do that for me? Please?”

 

Dean let his hands drop and sighed. “Yeah, okay, let’s do this whole meet the parents shit.”

 

“Could you also please refrain from using that kind of language once they’ve arrived? First impressions…”

 

“Do count, yada yada yada, you already said that like a thousand times.” Dean knew Cas hated to be interrupted but right now he just wanted to be a little shit. “Can I at least have a beer, to sooth the nerves and all?”

 

“It’s a brunch Dean, a brunch! No, you can not drink beer at ten in the morning. What you can do is sit up straight, smile politely and say thank you when you get your chocolates and flowers!” Fire gleamed in Cas’s eyes and Dean had to swallow hard. Damn, that shouldn’t be so hot. 

 

“Wait a minute.” Cas’s words finally got through Dean’s fantasies about a considerably more naked Cas ordering him around. ”Why do I get the flowers, it’s mother’s day and you know damn well that I ain't no chick, baby.” He wiggled his eyebrows and looked pointedly at his crotch.

 

Cas leaned over, so close that Dean could feel Cas’s breath ghosting over his face as he whispered into Dean’s ear. “Because we both know damn well that  _ you _ are the one that calls  _ me _ daddy  _ and _ wears the pretty pink panties, sweetheart.”  

 

“That is...you are...I am…” Dean had evidently lost the ability to form full sentences and simply blushed furiously instead. Cas leaned back in his chair and smiled. Smug bastard. 

“What did you do to pops, dad? He looks like he’s chugged a bottle of hot sauce.”

 

“Claire bear!” Cas was up and hugging their daughter in no time. He only let go to give her a thorough once-over. “I think you lost weight, do you eat enough? Do you get enough sleep? Oh honey, you’ll catch a cold when you dress like that, we’re in Kansas, not in sunny California. Do you need money for some nice, warm clothes?”

 

“Cas, slow down, I bet the skirt is short on purpose,  _ mom _ , and you look great, Claire, by the way.” Dean smiled brightly at the young blonde woman that he swore had sat on his knees crying over a lost teddy just yesterday.  “Now quit hogging my daughter, I wanna hug her, too.”

 

Dean held her tight for a long moment, he’d really missed their little girl. When he opened his eyes again, he saw his husband practically looming over a pale, sweating, young man.

 

“So, you are “the serious boyfriend”, interesting.” Even the use of air quotes didn’t make Cas appear less intimidating. “What exactly are your intentions, young man?”

 

Claire moaned in exasperation and Cas and Dean traded a knowing smile. Meet the parents - Extreme Edition  was about to begin. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy something for [SPNColdestHits'](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com) Mother's Day and Gay Brunch prompt. I also added the mid month's "The skirt is short on purpose" prompt, just for fun :)
> 
> I'm just starting to ease back into writing again, so your comments are more than welcome.
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://reaperlove77.tumblr.com).


End file.
